Clairvoyant
by The Flamekeeper
Summary: When you have nothing to live for, what's a little danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by Browny Pink.**

_**Clairvoyant**_

_**by**_

**The Flamekeeper**

* * *

Three months had gone by, and Raven's leotard and cloak were still black.

Looking at the ebony fabric filled her with a self-loathing that was staggering in its force.

Because as calm as Raven was, despite how easy it was for her to be emotionless, impassive, composed, the black fabric told otherwise.

And for a girl who is so used to keeping to herself, of solving her problems on her own, this outward symbol of her true state of mind is too close to a call for help than she could ever possibly be comfortable with.

And these past few months with her fellow Titans have been...bad.

Her friends weren't stupid. The moment she walked into the common room, black cloak and blank expression, the tense silence fell like a silent curse.

And, Azar bless them for trying, they _did _attempt to make her feel better. But any goodwill gestures of comfort were met with awkward terseness to conceal the intense guilt, and any move to get inside her head, to ask her just what caused this new state of mind was met with a harsh explosion of anger and almost instant teleportation back to her room.

No, her friends weren't stupid.

But they couldn't help. No one could. She was beyond help.

She despised herself more for how much she'd changed the tower.

She would walk in the common room and there was still that pause, a compulsory sweep of the eyes as her friends took her in every morning, hoping against hope that she'd be back in her familiar blues. She could always taste the disappointment.

Starfire learned to keep her distance, her cheery disposition and natural inclination to question Raven endlessly having resulted in quite a few disastrous and frightening displays of power. But Raven knew she would still be able to feel the weight of those worried green eyes a thousand miles away.

Beast Boy also saw the wisdom in distance, although he wasn't quite as successful. Sometimes Raven would glance up, and their eyes would meet, greens on blues, and he would smile, just the tiniest, fragile little smile, in the hopes that she would return it. Disgusted with herself, she never could bring herself to do it.

Cyborg was never quite as sympathetic as the others. Raven knew that he cared for her greatly, but he also knew her reasonably well, and he always seemed to be struggling with the compulsion to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, or anger at her selfish behavior, for causing all the strife in the tower. Obviously torn between the two, he chose neither and the look of disquiet never completely left his tan, robotic features.

Robin, by far, handled it the best and the worst. He tried once, only once, to find out what exactly was troubling his friend. But after being met with her silence, he dropped the issue, and continued on with titan life as well as he could. But Raven knew him better than most, and she knew how much it tore at him to have a friend in pain sitting next to him and still be unable to reach them. She felt his insecurities, his feeling of regret of not being an adequate enough leader, and her heart bled for him, for her, for them all.

Remembering those things gave Raven the strength to pack a bag, to come to terms with the choice she was about to make and how much her friends were about to hate her.

Raven decided she only needed a few things. A few extra clothes, a candle, her mirror. She made room for the important things. Like the small framed picture of her friends she kept by her bedside. The book of Azar, the last surviving relic of her people. And, after a moment of hesitation, she packed her communicator too. She knew how to disable the tracking device, and she felt comforted by the small connection to her friends even if she never planned on using it.

Raven pulled the plain brown satchel over her shoulders and fastened her black cloak, taking one last look at her dark room. She felt tears sting her eyes knowing she couldn't be sure if she'd ever come back.

The sorceress knew her friends wouldn't look for her. At the very least, she knew Robin would discourage them from doing so. She needed to leave, that fact was only becoming increasingly more obvious as the days passed; Raven only hoped they could forgive her for not being strong enough to say good bye.

In deafening silence, Raven disappeared.

* * *

**Yeah, so, yeah. Another RavenXRorek. Not sure how this updating thing will work out, so we'll just play it by ear, mmkay?**

**Surprised I even managed this seeing as how Prom was last night.**

**-The Flamekeeper**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clairvoyant**_

_**by**_

**The Flamekeeper**

* * *

It was dawn, and Raven was just flying over Europe when Robin tried to contact her. Her communicator suddenly vibrated and beeped obscenely loud for so early in the day, and she started violently when she felt is against her hip. She sighed as she looked at the screen and put it back in her satchel, knowing there was nothing he could say to change her mind. Raven was making the right decision. She just...didn't belong on the team. Not right now, anyways.

Maybe she never did.

It couldn't have been minutes later when Raven felt a long-forgotten connection in her mind suddenly spring into awareness. It was dull, barely even a whisper, but still, a thread of a message was still reaching her in an undeniably familiar voice.

_'Let me help, Raven. Come back.' _

Raven froze where she was, just flying over the tree tops, her shadowed features stunned.

Was Robin _actually_ trying to get inside her mind?

White-hot rage coursed through her veins and she mentally forced the bond back into the shadows where it belonged.

_**'Stay out of my head!'**_ Raven didn't even care that she actually sounded like the demon she tried to suppress, or that she could feel Robin's shock, his hurt; he should have known better.

Raven pursed her lips, angrily dashing a tear off her cheek. She found that she'd been crying much too much lately, and it needed to stop.

But Azar, why couldn't Robin understand she didn't _want _his help?

* * *

Robin woke up to the anxious faces of his team hovering over him, and when memory resurfaced, he groaned, wiping a hand over his weary face.

"Sorry, team. No luck. Raven...she doesn't want to be found."

Beast Boy made a sudden move of agitation, a feral growl escaping him. "She's so-so-_so!"_ He moved away, pacing.

Robin sat up, wincing. He couldn't believe she'd knocked him out. When he'd reached for Raven through their bond, he hadn't expected her to be so..._aggressive_. Although, in hindsight, he probably should have seen that coming. He would have, if she hadn't been so withdrawn these past few months.

"What will we do now?" Starfire was holding her arms around herself, looking at Robin like he had all the answers in the world. Robin thought he'd do anything to get that look of despair off the alien's features.

"If Raven doesn't want us to find her, we won't." Cyborg sounded sad, but resigned. He seemed to be handling it the best out of all of them. Still, it was almost disturbing to see him so perturbed.

Robin looked around at his team and what he saw made his mouth press into a thin line. Beast Boy was shaking all over, his eyes a painful mixture of anger and sadness, pacing his frustration out. Cyborg had a look in his eyes that Robin hadn't seen since, well, the _last _time Raven disappeared. Starfire was almost unrecognizable. Gone was the smile and cheery disposition. She just looked anxious and lost.

"She didn't even say goodbye," Starfire said quietly, brokenly.

Okay, _that _was it. Whether she agreed or not, the Titans _needed _Raven. And it was about damn time she realized it.

Robin stood, determination seeping from his every pore.

"We're going to pull ourselves together, we're going to stay alert," Robin made eyes contact with every member of his team, putting a steel into his voice that Bruce would use whenever he wanted something to hit home, "and the _second_ we hear a whisper about where ever Raven may be, we're going to bring her back home. _Is that understood_?"

Everyone blinked, but after a pause, Beast Boy stepped forward, a smile on his face, and saluted his leader. "Aye, aye, sir!" Starfire and Cyborg exchanged smiles, and Robin clapped a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Now _that's _more like it."

* * *

Raven wondered if she were going to die soon.

She didn't feel bad, but she'd been traveling over this forest for a good hour now, and she couldn't recall the last time she ate. Could demons survive without eating?

Did she deserve to die so easily?

Raven stopped flying and floated down to a large tree branch, sighing and looking around. As far as she knew, she was far from any sort of settlement, town, village, city, or even a gas station. If she got hungry in the near future, it wasn't as if she could rely on her foraging skills.

Raven sighed, lowering her black hood, not for the first time wishing she could will her mood better, if only to make her uniform a color that didn't make her look so much like the ghosts the press used to compare her to.

After a moment of hesitation, Raven brought out the photo frame of her friends, surprised that she already missed Beast Boy's jokes, Cyborg's waffles, Starfire's laughter, and Robin's positivity. She only prayed they didn't think too badly of her.

Realizing that reminding herself of her recent betrayal, Raven put the photo away, leaning against the solidness of the tree, looking up at the sky.

_'At least the weather's nice.'_

Suddenly, Raven was hit by a wave of-_something_- that nearly knocked her from the tree and had her heart pounding. She took to the sky immediately, eyes and hands glowing, ready for anything-

And blinked in confusion when she saw nothing.

Raven cautiously lowered her arms, looking around. Seconds later, she was hit by _it _again, and found herself propelled a few feet back, caught off-guard.

But this time, she had been alert, and nothing visible was around. And it wasn't a sound wave, she definitely didn't hear anything. She _felt _it. She gasped as she was hit again. That was _magic_, and strong magic at that.

Magic like that in the middle of nowhere made Raven uneasy, and kept her eyes open, floating into the forest, feeling each wave rock more powerfully against her as she got closer and closer to the forest floor.

"_Teg Ffo_…Dammit! _Enogeb_!" Raven heard the voice, masculine, angry, and immediately hid behind a tree. If the magic was coming from him, she wasn't so sure she wanted to face it. After a pause and more strange language and cursing, Raven peeked from the shadows, and stared.

A man, probably around Cyborg's age, maybe older, was walking in circles, his hands flexed into imaginary claws, gripping his head and his chest. He kept writhing, jaw clenched, and sweating. Raven noticed that his eyes would change from green, to glowing red. The long black hair in his eyes didn't seem to impede his vision as he lashed out every few seconds, and he didn't seem to notice that the bits of trees that flew about at his command were ripping up his tailored suit. He was handsome in a deranged, truly disturbed kind of way.

To passerby, he would have looked like a possessed street performer, but Raven, who knew what that looked like, what it felt like, tasted like, knew better. He was under the grip of a magical curse.

Raven saw a man that needed help, and she couldn't just walk away. Every pore of her demanded she reach out and save him.

With cautious steps, Raven stepped from the dark safety of the shadows, placing her hand on his shoulders. His head snapped up and he looked right into her, his green eyes screaming agony and hatred. Raven swallowed, hoping he wasn't about to hit her.

"Let me help you."

At the sound of her voice, the muscles beneath his shoulder tensed, and suddenly Raven was down, her head smacking sharply against the ground. A belated second later, Raven realized there was a weight on her, and that large hands were enclosed around her pale neck. Violet eyes wide, Raven looked up, right into the mysterious man's, seeing nothing but glowing, unforgiving red.

The hands around her neck squeezed.

* * *

**I'm _so_ sorry this took so long to update! I ended up being whisked away to a sports camp for a week, and I just got something akin to a normal sleep schedule now, and I figured I could up date a story or two before I'm off to my dad's for the weekend. **

**So...yeah. XD Tell me what you think of the story so far and review! Any crticism (as long as it's constructive) is _always_ appreciated.**

**-The Flamekeeper**


End file.
